Konoha Weather
by Fishcake-kun
Summary: The wonderful lives of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.


Disclaimer: You know the roll people. Don't make me do it again. :3

HUZZAH! HERE I COME! AGAIN!

You people know what the perfect weather is…right?

WELL THEN! Welcome to Konoha! Where everyday day (total lie) is a _GREAT _day!

Bright sun, no clouds, vendors screaming, children running around, Naruto screaming-OH DEAR! Let's have a closer look!

"UZUMAKI! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU GET MY FUCKIN' COUSIN PREGNANT!" uh-oh! Looks like somebody's in trouble!

"It wasn't me! I swear! It wasn't meeee!" snort, yeah right.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING MY COUSIN CHEATED ON YOU AND IS A _WHORE!_" Great job Naruto, getting him angrier.

"N-no! Never-"

Poor Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Neji got him by the neck. Ahhh….you could hear the girlish screams miles away! Isn't that such a _pleasant_ sound?

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

"AHHHHHHH!" A very _high-pitched_ voice screamed.

Not counting on hearing such a high-pitched scream, Uchiha Sasukes's ultra sensitive ears couldn't help, but ring at the unholy sound.

"FUCK!"

Upon hearing the sound, the last Uchiha heir cursed in one of his few rare moments, while screaming. Making it a _super-duper-uper_ rare moment. Who knew?

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" A whine came from the red-haired woman.

She clung onto his arm with a very tight hold, while pressing her breasts on his arm. It disgusted him to no end how she went to insane ends to get his attention.

Her glasses did nothing to compliment her pasty skin, and her mismatched sides of hair were uneven, making her even more ungodly to look at. The clothes she wore were too small; it stretched out in many places she thought would please men, but only initiated disgust from the Uchiha.

"Hn." His usual blank face was back, but inside he was thoroughly disgusted.

The woman had hearts in her eyes at the very sound. That gorgeous, deep sound never failed to please her.

"Let go, Karin." Swoon.

"But _Sasuke_!" That ungodly sound, it makes ears _bleed _at the sound.

"I said _**Let go**_."

At hearing the silent warning, Karin backed off. Slipping her arms off of his _beautiful, beautiful_ body.

"Alright."

He didn't even hear her as he was already walking away.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Haruno Sakura was enjoying a well-earned rest when suddenly an ANBU appeared right in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura. You are needed in the hospital this moment. Orders from the Godaime herself. Here id the scroll she wanted me to give you." And like that he disappeared.

Moaning, she tossed herself out of bed and onto her floor.

"Oww." Perhaps doing that wasn't a good idea.

Opening the scroll, she read the following.

_Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto has been severely injured. He had suffered four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg, two broken arms, and all of his fingers have been broken by Hyuuga Neji. Report to room 2719 immediately. Godaime._

She smiled to herself.

Putting on her usual attire, a red sleeveless shirt, tan skirt, black biker shorts, bindings on her breasts(no need for fanboys trailing behind her), and slipping on her black gloves and knee-high boots. She was ready to tackle anything.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Uzumaki Naruto was having a horrible day, he slipped in his room and landed in his face in a cockroach infested old ramen cup, the ramen shop was closed for renovations (NOOOOO!) ,getting severely beaten up by Neji, and landing in the hospital, he decided that this was the worst day _ever_.

Seriously, it wasn't his fault Karma wasn't on his side.

Turning his head as he heard a poof! Naruto was greeted at the sight of vice head-chief of the hospital; Haruno Sakura in all her shining glory.

She smiled her _beautiful, beautiful_ smile at him and walked over.

As she started healing him, Naruto wondered how someone _**so violent**_ could be doing something so fragile.

"How's Hinata?"

"Oh, she's fine. You know. That stuff."

"I heard she got pregnant." CUE THE FLAMES!

"O-oh really?" Gulp.

"Mmm-hmm."

"W-well-"

"_Naruto Uzumaki. If you dare hurt her in any way, I will make sure you won't have ay more children. Ever. Understand?"_

Gulp. "Yes ma'am."

"Alrightee then! How was your day, Naruto?" Smile. Smile.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Uchiha Sasuke was aching.

How?

Well, he wasn't hurt physically.

Not mentally either.

Want me to tell you?

Alright.

He was aching for a person.

And who might this person be?

It's a girl.

And her name is Haruno Sakura.

Yes, _that_ girl.

Now, now, no need to get physical.

She was his weakness, the thing that made him feel _**human, mortal, alive**_.

_She was his sanity._

Deciding that he had to get rid of this need of her, he devised a plan.

A plan that finally fulfills his needs and wants.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Sakura was walking home tonight.

Alone.

Perfect.

Just what he needed.

Masking his chakra, Sasuke calculated Konoha's walls, and chose the weakest wall to get in.

Stage 1: Complete

He waited for her to come out of the hospital. Ten minutes later, the pink-haired angel walked out. He dove into the shadows and followed her, making care not to let her sense him.

Stage 2: Complete

As she walked into an alleyway, a shortcut to her apartment, that's when he struck. The shadows hid from peering eyes, and allowed him to make his grand finale.

Just as he was about to hit her pressure point on the neck. A hand struck him on the back , and the clone in front of him disappeared.

He flipped backwards to avoid falling on his ass, and getting smashed into the ground like a pancake.

But what he saw simply took his breath away.

Because there stood Haruno Sakura standing in a combat position with a fire burning brightly in those _beautiful, beautiful_ emeralds eyes of hers.

He saw shock flood her eyes before it disappeared. Straightening up, she spoke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke." Wait that sounded wrong, what happened to the _–kun._

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Twitch. "There you go with that 'hn' of yours all over again. If you're not going to talk like a normal person, then I'm leaving." And like that, Sakura turned on her heel , and started walking away.

Sasuke, however didn't like that and had her pinned onto the wall with his body in a heartbeat.

"What the FU-" She didn't get to finish that sentence as another pair of lips silenced hers.

Sasuke almost groaned at the feeling. Hooking one of her legs onto him, he kissed her harder.

Sakura was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Tangling one of her hands into his raven locks, she felt her other leg being hooked onto the Uchiha ,and she moaned when his tongue probed her mouth, asking for entrance.

She obliged.

He savored the feeling of her mouth. The hidden crevices and tastes. She tasted like a treat more delectable than his tomatoes ,and that's saying a lot.

Breaking the kiss, both of them were out of air, and she blushed a rosy red.

Nuzzling her neck, Sasuke soon transported them both to the Uchiha Compound.

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo

GOD, that was such a cheesy ending….This is my second fic. And I hope you guys like it! Review, cuz they make the world go round! :D


End file.
